


Heart worth mining

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Death Knight!Thrall, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hearthstone Knights of the Frozen Throne, Knights of the Frozen Throne!AU, Lich Queen!Jaina, originally written in February 2020, thanks Hearthstone
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Прошло то время, когда им нужны были слова. Что от них толку мёртвым? Что от них толку живым?
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Thrall
Kudos: 1





	Heart worth mining

**Author's Note:**

> Cпасибо следующим фразам ДК!Тралла и Лич!Джайны соответственно:  
> — Я — замёрзшее сердце Плети!  
> — Клянусь своим замёрзшим сердцем.
> 
> Написано Алекс на день рождения.

— Ты уже рассказывал эту историю!

Чего только не услышишь в этой таверне: сплетни и слухи, истории случившиеся и неслучившиеся, дружелюбный вой гнолла, споры двухголового огра с самим собой… Вон тот кровавый эльф у барной стойки — какие у него печали, кроме неудавшегося расклада карт? Вон та гнумка у двери — куда собралась она в такую метель, подальше от очага и веселья?

— Рассказывал?

То ли бард, то ли случайный прохожий, то ли ещё один искатель приключений с колодой за пазухой обнажает клыки и кладёт руки на стол.

— В самом деле?

Улыбается ещё шире и тайком сметает со стола карту с драконом, которой ему не хватало. Кто заметит в таком хаосе, когда янтарное пиво льётся рекой, когда рычит от досады проигрывающий хитрому волшебнику огромный орк, когда те, кто пьян, продолжают пить и требуют историй, историй, историй! Всё, лишь бы заглушить надоевший струнный квартет, который играет тут, кажется, целую вечность.

— Рассказывал! — раздаётся бас откуда-то из-под стола, и рассказчик вздыхает, убирает со стола руки и делает задумчивый вид.

Он приходит сюда, чтобы убить время и не замёрзнуть насмерть. Иногда — чтобы затеять драку или потешить самолюбие. Он любит, когда его слушают. Пусть даже пьяная толпа. Или особенно она.

— В той истории победила Джайна, — уверенно добавляют из-под стола, и те, кто слушают, рявкают, соглашаясь.

Рассказчик вспоминает. Сначала — горстку монет, без которой он никогда не довёл бы рассказ до конца. Потом — то, что наплёл здесь в прошлый раз, про Плеть, про Ледяной Трон, который настраивал всех друг против друга, и про всем известных героев, которые превратились в то, с чем должны были бороться. Какова схватка! Менетил и Праудмур, Го’эл и Светоносный, и у всех горящие смертью и холодом глаза!.. Из этого вышла бы неплохая песня.

— Но то была другая история, — уверенно заявляет он, хитро склоняя голову и задевая ушами плечо орка. — С моралью.

— К демонам мораль! — ревёт один из дварфов, и толпа подхватывает этот рёв, не разбираясь даже, чему радуется.

Рассказчик вздыхает. Ему нравится мораль. Дело ведь не в том, кто победил в самом конце. Дело в том, что герои вообще начали драться.

Кто-то вкладывает в его пальцы звонкие монеты — это другой разговор. Мораль легко продаётся за деньги, когда не особо жаждешь отморозить себе уши.

— А эта история, — глаза его отражают пламя камина, и в них оно кажется синим. — О любви.

***

— Ты дрожишь… неужели боишься?

Голос Джайны раздаётся одновременно внутри его головы и снаружи, отдаваясь от ледяных стен цитадели. Он пронзает, как копьё, как магия, к удару которой ты не готов. Интересно, каков на вкус шёпот Древних Богов? Такой же цепкий, но приятный, такой же будоражащий рассудок? Ради него тоже хочется идти вперёд, пока не треснет, как боевой барабан, кожа, пока не рассыплются в прах кости, пока не сотрутся клыки, и глаза не перестанут видеть?

Тралл фыркает — получается слишком угрожающе и совсем не насмешливо. Это тоже проклятье, с которым приходится мириться. И потому он отвечает, хотя теперь, когда на его потемневшей коже горит вечной белизной вызов на мак’гора, предпочитает молчать.

— Скорее, предвкушаю, — отзывается он, но слова вырываются сквозь зубы невнятным рычанием и парой вздохов.

Джайна всё равно понимает его. Прошло то время, когда им нужны были слова. Что от них толку мёртвым? Что от них толку живым?

Слова не помогли, когда человеческий принц зашёл в обречённый на медленную смерть город. Слова не помогли, когда зов Ледяной Скорби разлетелся по земле. Слова не помогли… И потому Джайна начала действовать.

Она всегда была сильной. Куда сильнее, чем Менетил. Куда сильнее, чем все те, кого облетал несчастный пророк в смоляных перьях. Куда сильнее, чем думала о себе сама.

И потому, когда пришло время, она осталась стоять на пути к Ледяному Трону, окровавленная и прекрасная, призывая всю зиму, что застряла в её волосах, всю боль, что осталась там, позади, у врат цитадели, среди тех, кто пал в бою.

Тралл лежал среди них и не видел, что случилось у Трона.

Не видел, как Джайна короновала саму себя.

Он очнулся от удара в сердце — отныне навеки замороженное. Бьющееся только ради неё. (Хотя не было ли так и до того, когда он всё ещё дышал и бредил справедливостью?)

Новая Королева поднимала своё павшее войско. Они вставали, голубоглазые и безмолвные, ужасные для взгляда любого живого, прекрасные в своей смерти.

Тралл не видел, что случилось у Трона.

Не видел, как Джайна — почти уже мёртвая, в которой всё ещё тлело что-то к мальчишке Менетилу, догорало и билось в агонии, — открывает портал и отправляет потерянного Артаса обратно в мир живых.

Не видел, как последние искорки жизни покидают её, и как глаза её вспыхивают одновременно знакомой — так похоже на аркан-магию — и незнакомой синевой.

Не слышал, как голос Нер’зула обещает ей безмерную власть и бесчисленную армию, весь мир, если она того захочет.

Но Джайна никогда не хотела править миром. И она всегда умела отлично перебивать старших.

— Предвкушаешь, значит, — Джайна растягивает губы в улыбке — поднимая только тот уголок рта, который ещё остался — и кладёт свою когтистую руку поверх белых линий на тёмной коже.

Тралл касается её волос — пропускает холодные пряди сквозь пальцы, и она прикрывает глаза, и тени от её белых ресниц превращаются в паутину на мёртвой коже.

Они ударяют вместе, льдом и молнией, той, что ещё готова отзываться на призыв мёртвого шамана. Ледяная Скорбь воет, раскалываясь на части, и где-то далеко отсюда, в мире живых, проясняется взгляд человеческого принца.

Однажды мёртвые заговорят с живыми, и те не убегут прочь, а прислушаются. Однажды небеса окрасятся зелёным огнём, но Легион встретят и живые, и мёртвые, единым фронтом, страшной волной. Всё это случится однажды, а пока…

На севере есть своя Королева. Она живёт в огромном замке изо льда и стали, и войско её мертво и огромно, и глаза её сияют льдом. Она клянётся замёрзшими сердцами, но никогда — с лёгкостью, потому что все эти сердца — её ответственность.

И позади неё всегда возвышается тот, с кем она может просто молчать.

***

— А Джайна-то… — икают из-под стола. — Снова победила!

Поднимаются бокалы. Последний тост вечера.

— Я бы сказала, что дважды, — высокая орчиха с кожей цвета песка, почти непривычная в этой таверне, подмигивает замершему у стойки кровавому эльфу. Тот, надо же, фыркает, но привычного презрения в его взгляде нет.

— За Королеву! — раздаётся отовсюду. Пиво течёт рекой. Где-то на фоне захлёбывается квартет.

Рассказчик доволен.

Может, наутро, когда выветрится хмель, мораль осядет в головах его слушателей, как монеты в его кармане.

Дело ведь не в том, кто победил в самом конце. Дело в том, что иногда любовь сильнее смерти. И идёт с ней рука в руке.


End file.
